


JACK

by TheOriginalCowboyCat



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, but they might get a bit longer as the story progresses, chapters are gonna be short and sweet, this has been done so many times but i wanna write a happy ending for these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalCowboyCat/pseuds/TheOriginalCowboyCat
Summary: It hurt.No one told him it would hurt this much.Jack could feel his neuralink to BT being forcibly severed as the Titan he’d grown to care so deeply about crashed into the Fold Weapon, disappearing into a brilliant explosion of blinding white light. It truly felt like a part of him was being torn away, slowly... fiber by fiber, leaving a void of hollow emptiness in his chest and mind.
Relationships: BT-7274 & Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	JACK

It hurt.

No one told him it would hurt this much.

Jack could _ feel _his neuralink to BT being forcibly severed as the Titan he’d grown to care so deeply about crashed into the Fold Weapon, disappearing into a brilliant explosion of blinding white light. It truly felt like a part of him was being torn away, slowly... fiber by fiber, leaving a void of hollow emptiness in his chest and mind.

Through the agonizing pain and sound of his own screams, Jack could barely hear Commander Briggs calling out to him over the comms, telling him that BT’s signal had gone dark and that an evac ship was on its way to pick him up. He stayed still for a moment, trembling on the chunk of ground that he landed on after being thrown from the Titan’s chassis. He didn’t want to believe it, he didn’t want to believe that after everything they’d been through, all they’d done together… that BT was gone.

And he sacrificed himself in order to save everyone on Harmony while keeping true to his protocols till the very end. Deep down, Jack knew that he very well could have died on this mission, died a hero along with BT but, at the same time, he knew the Titan wouldn’t let him perish alongside him, but it still came as a great shock.

“Cooper!” Briggs yelled again, snapping him out of his daze, “Get your ass moving to the evac site now! That’s an order, Pilot!”.

With a gasping breath, Jack forced himself to get to his feet, pushing forward with all the energy he had left. His survival instincts took over and put his body on auto-pilot while his brain faltered to comprehend what had just witnessed, hardly making him aware of the fact that the planet was breaking apart all around him.

The commander continued to talk to him over the comms, telling him that they were close, to keep moving that he was almost there, but most of her words were drowned out by the harsh, throbbing emptiness in his head where BT’s presence had once been… it was all so overwhelming that he hardly had enough time to hear her scream: “JUMP!”.

And so he did, right into the open empty air, falling freely for a moment before the evac ship materialized in front of him, Briggs waiting for him through the open doors. He missed his mark by a bit, however, causing him to land chest first into the edge of the hull, the impact knocking the air straight out of his lungs. He felt his lower half begin slipping out of the ship, a moment of panic surging through him as he desperately began kicking and flailing his feet in the hopes of finding purchase.

“I’ve got ya!” Briggs said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the ship, the doors closing safely behind them, “We’ve got you,”

In that moment, Jack felt his mind catch up to him at an alarming speed, eyes widening in horror as he darted forward, desperate to escape again. “No no! We have to go back we have to save him, he’s still out there!” He screamed, banging his fists against the glass as the ship transmatted back into orbit, watching as Typhon exploded before his very eyes, “BT!!”.

“Someone get his ass under control!” Barker snapped from the cockpit, the shockwaves from the exploding planet shaking the entire ship, “We’re going to be in for a bumpy ride!”.

“Cooper… Cooper!” Briggs yelled, grabbing him roughly from the shoulders as she all but dragged him away from the window, “Pilot, he’s gone… I know this is a lot to take in right now but we’re going to need you to relax,”.

“No! No, he’s not gone, he’s not!” Jack continued, struggling to escape her grasp, “We can’t just leave him, he needs me! **_I_** need him!”.

“Cooper, please, you’re in shock, I don’t want to have to sedate you,” the commander said, “But I will if you can’t calm yourself down,”.

He just shook his head and continued to struggle against her, tears streaming down his cheeks, hidden behind the blue glow of his helmet, “Please… no, I need him… I can’t, I- I _ promised _I’d keep his safe! I promised Tai, I’d take care of him!”.

Briggs shut her eyes and sighed shakily upon hearing the fallen Pilot’s name, a wave of understanding washing over her face. “You did, Jack… trust me, you did. He’d have been beyond proud of you for what you did here today, but now your work is over and its time to go home,”.

Jack could barely choke back a sob, throat raw from screaming, “Please! I can’t leave him!”.

“Briggs!” Barker barked again, “Control your Pilot!”.

“Come on, work with me kid. I know how close you and BT had gotten these past few months but your Titan is gone, there’s no getting him back without a datacore,” she hesitated for a moment before continuing, “I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but when we get back to Harmony we’ll have the neural-techs erase the rest of your link to him and after that, you’ll feel much better. I promise….”.

“No!” he screamed, finally breaking out of her grasp and crashing to the floor, “Don’t fucking touch it! He’s there… he’s still in there, I can feel it! We just… w-we need to go back and save him! Upload him into a new frame!”.

“SARAH!”.

“Fuck off, Barker, I’m handling this!”.

“It doesn’t fucking sound like it!”.

The commander hissed softly to herself and got up, taking a small stim-like syringe from one of the many pockets on her jumpsuit. “Look, this is for your own good, Cooper,” she said, kneeling down in front of Jack as huddled himself against a supply crate, he gave her a startled look as she jabbed the syringe into his thigh, “We’ll get all this shit sorted out when you wake up,”.

“No… please, don’t take him away from me,” he begged, trying to fight the waves of sudden exhaustion that began to pull him into unconsiousness. He knew that whatever drug she’d injected him with was the same one Lastimosta had given him all those months ago, and soon he’d be unable to stay awake, “I still need him,”.

“I know… I know,” Briggs said softly as she reached over and removed his rapidly flashing helmet, setting it gently down beside him, “But you need to rest now, you’ve been through so much that I can’t even imagine what you must be feeling right now,”. Her hands found themselves running through his sweat-soaked hair in an attempt of comfort, “But just know this: a lot of people owe their lives to you… and to BT,”.

A small sob escaped his throat as he struggled to keep his eyes open, his vision soon becoming clouded over with darkness. The last thing Jack was aware of was Briggs smiling at him, followed by a pat on the shoulder.

“Barker. Set a course for Harmony. Take us home”.

**Author's Note:**

> 01101010 01100001 01100011 01101011


End file.
